


Wait For It

by YuriChan06



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Frozen (2013), Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: The wedding of Anna and Kristoff.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Wait For It

Three years... They were allowed to finally sleep together. It's the late night, just an hour after their wedding. The couple were on their honeymoon in the woods. The wedding itself was grand... It was held in the forest hosted by the trolls themselves, the attendants were both people and the trolls alike. Kristoff remembered it all so clearly. He wasn't happy wearing formal attire (again...), but a pro was that it was covered somewhat by the moss cape and there was no need for having slick back hair when it'll be covered by a large headdress made of sticks.

Kristoff remembered when the music started. Everybody laughed as Olaf and the Snowgies came out first throwing flower petals on the aisle then felt silent in awe once Anna walked out of the makeshift moss curtain as she walked towards the trench Kristoff was in. She was in a beautiful and flowing wedding dress made out of ice and silk courtesy of Elsa who led her down the aisle. The train of her moss cape followed her every step, clutching a bouquet of white flowers. The headdress worked better with her hair down, and it make the gems surrounding them much more bright.

Kristoff's heart went boom the moment Anna opened her eyes and she started to come closer. She hugged her sister tightly who retreated to the sidelines alongside Honeymaren and the other bridesmaids. Anna gracefully stepped down in the trench. Kristoff's fingers shook as he took Anna's hands. Millions of imaginary butterflies flew out of his chest once he saw her face much closer. Still splattered with freckles but lightly powdered by blush, and red lipstick.

He didn't remember exactly what Grand Pabbie said until he got to the vows. Kristoff went first.

"Anna, when I first met you I didn't know this is where I'll end up had I not assist you on your journey. You're like a torch that melted my frozen heart, the light in my darkness, the first human that I grew to love and care about. The first girl I've ever kissed." 

He heard Anna giggled slightly, Kristoff's grip on her hands tightened, "And I promise to always protect you, to love you, and to stay true. This I promise to you, and our children."

Anna's eyes swell with tears, now it was her turn to make her vow, "Kristoff, you in your own way taught me what true love is. These three years has been the best and I want nothing more than to see you at the end of the day in my arms. You taught me that love takes patience and understanding. You taught me that love can come in all forms... And smells. I promise to always stay by your side, and to save time in my schedule dedicated to you."

"Do you Anna take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded husband?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"I do." Anna said.

"And do you Kristoff take Anna to be your trollfully wedded wife?" 

"I do." Kristoff said.

"I now pronounce you human and wife, you may kiss."

Kristoff and Anna didn't hesitate, they embraced one another as their lips pressed against each other. Everyone cheered, out of excitement, Kristoff scooped Anna bridal style in his arms and continued kissing her.

Now here they were on honeymoon. They plan on consummating the marriage later tonight. Anna laid on her side of the bed, Kristoff was musing to himself.

"Can you believe it? We can share a bed now.." Anna said, "I have to admit, I couldn't wait for this."

Kristoff smiled, turning his head, he scooted closer to Anna, "Allow me to show the depth of my affection, baby..." He closed his eyes, Anna did the same as their lips once again pressed together, "I hope that was sufficient.."

"It is..."


End file.
